


Простое дело

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Doctor!Phryne, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тайм-леди Фрайни Фишер и ее компаньонка Дотти расследуют преступление, жертвой которого стало семейство инсектоидов.





	Простое дело

**Author's Note:**

> Легкий ООС, описание трупа.

— Мистер Саммерфалл, опишите, пожалуйста, еще раз того, кто выбежал из вашего номера с вещами вашей жены, — попросила Дотти.  
Мистер Саммерфалл защелкал жвалами и начал размахивать верхними конечностями. Фрак при этом топорщился, грозя порваться. Стоящая рядом самка его вида клацнула пару раз и ударила его лапкой по брюху.  
— Квази-жена, — поправила она Дотти, — я ее точная копия. Сохраняю воспоминания о поездке, чтобы потом она высосала их из моего разума. Для нее сейчас невозможно путешествовать, надо хранить кладку.  
— А-а-а, — протянула Дотти, — понятно. Простите, пожалуйста. Но мне все-таки не помешает описание.  
Узнала она не так много. Предсказуемо, что для инсектоидов вроде Саммерфалла почти все люди выглядели одинаково. Две ноги, две руки, одна голова, на ней волосы, хвоста нет. Одежда темная, непримечательная.  
Расстроенная Дотти направилась назад в фойе. Там она надеялась найти свою начальницу и подругу Фрайни Фишер. Если та, конечно, не раскрыла дело и не сбежала к бассейну, чтобы очаровывать местных мужчин. И не столкнулась снова с агентом времени Джеком Робинсоном. И не узнала новые данные, которые решила проверить сама.  
На счастье, Фрайни обнаружилась там же, где и оставалась, когда отправляла Дотти опросить свидетелей.  
— А вот и моя компаньонка, — Фрайни Фишер помахала рукой от стойки администратора, — несравненная и талантливая Дороти Уильямс. Точнее, уже Коллинз.  
Дотти зарделась.  
— Мисс Фишер, зачем вы меня так смущаете? — спросила она шепотом.  
— Он с Маладара, — объяснила Фрайни, тоже тихо и очень быстро, кивая на крепкого смуглого мужчину с ярко-красными волосами, — если я буду говорить о тебе иначе, то он посчитает, что я желаю тебе смерти. Так что делай точно так же, как и я.  
Она слегка подтолкнула Дотти.  
— О, да, конечно, — сказала та и, заметив поощрительный взгляд Фрайни, покраснела еще сильнее: — вы невероятная тайм-леди-детектив, а ваше красивое платье такое… какого в этом времени просто не может быть. Что, в общем-то, понятно. И у вас отличная прическа, волосы блестящие и шелковистые и…  
Фрайни опять ее подтолкнула. Дотти замолчала и мысленно обругала саму себя. Это же надо, смутиться на ровном месте. И ведь ничего от себя не додумала. Платье Фрайни было с Земли, из пятидесятых годов, вроде бы простое черное, но изящное. С идущей к нему шляпкой и перчатками. Оно отлично подчеркивало фигуру Фрайни и очень ей шло.  
Дотти чувствовала себя отчасти неловко, стоя рядом в простом шерстяном коричневом платье, единственным украшением которого была вышивка бисером по воротнику и манжетам.  
— Хорошо, — сказал администратор, протягивая Фрайни что-то, напоминающее тонкий блокнот, — вы можете посмотреть список наших гостей, но быстро.  
— Не волнуйтесь, у меня фотографическая память, — сказала Фрайни, разворачивая блокнот, который оказался просто чехлом для экрана, по которому быстро побежали строки.  
— У нее на самом деле феноменальная память, — заверила Дотти, заметив вопросительный взгляд маладарца.  
Фрайни отыскала что-то ей нужное, захлопнула блокнот и вернула его администратору.  
— Спасибо за помощь! И мне нравятся ваши ногти. Очень ухоженные.  
Он покосился на свои руки и ответил:  
— Вы и ваша компаньонка — украшение Вселенной.  
— Удачи, Ник! — пожелала Фрайни.  
Администратор добавил еще несколько комплиментов.  
Фрайни мягко рассмеялась, уводя Дотти за локоть от стойки.  
— Обожаю маладарцев: они всегда поднимают самооценку. К тому же, совершенно не способная на преступления раса.  
— Серьезно? — удивилась Дотти. — Но как?  
— Их ученые несколько сотен лет назад открыли ген, отвечающий за преступления. И в популяции его удалили.  
Дотти покачала головой. Она и не представляла, что возможно научить людей не совершать преступлений.  
— Вместе с этим, к сожалению, исчезла их способность к творчеству, — добавила Фрайни, — оно очень сильно связано.  
Оставалось только вздохнуть, а то такой прекрасный мир представлялся, где все было бы так же, а преступников бы не существовало.  
— Пошли, нам нужно в ресторан.   
— Мы же обедали во время Французской Революции, — удивилась Дотти, — пару часов назад.  
Они с Фрайни приостановились, пропуская семью с десятком детей, направляющуюся к лифтам. Отель «За краем туманности» пользовался популярностью. Во многом именно из-за туманности, вид на которую открывался прямо из окон.  
— Я не есть собираюсь, — сказала Фрайни, — а искать других пострадавших.

***

Если бы год назад кто-то сказал Дотти, что она будет путешествовать по времени и пространству, то… нет, смеяться бы та, конечно, не стала. Потому что ее матушка всегда говорила, что не нужно смеяться над сумасшедшими, ведь это просто больные люди, которым не повезло.  
Но потом Дотти познакомилась с мисс Фишер, и теперь они могут завтракать в Древнем Египте, наблюдая, как строятся пирамиды и изнемогая от жара, на обед застрять в пробке в Нью Нью Йорке, во время ужина убегать от динозавров, которых разводили на подводной станции для борьбы с зомби, а на ночь прибыть в спа-салон на планете Полночь. Главное, как в таких случаях говорила Фрайни, помнить о мерах безопасности. Дотти не была уверена, что понимает, какая опасность может поджидать на курортной планете, но не спорила.  
Во время своих путешествий с Фрайни ей доводилось видеть райские планеты, где их преследовали монстры, держащие местных в страхе и кошмарные на первый взгляд планеты, где, со временем, хотелось остаться навсегда — так прекрасны они оказывались в итоге.  
Фрайни Фишер была тайм-леди, по ее словам — она принадлежала к расе существ, что изобрели путешествия во времени. Ее корабль мог маскироваться под любое окружение, даже становиться крошечным шкафом… но внутри он оставался намного больше, чем снаружи.  
— А почему вы покинули родную планету? — спросила как-то раз Дотти.  
— Почему? — переспросила Фрайни. — Ради приключений, конечно же!  
В любой другой ситуации Дотти бы заподозрила, что ей просто не хотят рассказывать об истинных причинах. Но, если дело касалось Фрайни, она охотно верила.

***

Поход в ресторан мало что дал.  
Если не считать того, что один человек-кот упорно пытался отправить Дотти и Фрайни бутылку валерианового вина.  
— Как можно не знать, пропадало у тебя что-нибудь или нет? — спросила Дотти после разговора с очередным из посетителей отеля.  
— Они не проверяют свои драгоценности каждый день, — ответила Фрайни, а потом добавила, без всякого перехода: — Как у тебя дела с Хью?  
— А как у меня могут быть дела с моим мужем? — напряглась Дотти.  
Она помнила, как пару месяцев назад Фрайни принялась расспрашивать ее и одновременно вогнала в краску, и заинтересовала.  
— Ну… знаешь, по-разному.  
Дотти закатила глаза.  
— Если вас интересует, попробовали ли мы так, как вы подсказывали, и используя ваш подарок — да, — на этом можно было бы остановиться, но Дотти точно знала Фрайни и понимала, что та не оставит ее в покое без полного и открытого отчета, так что набрала воздуха в легкие.   
Она продолжила, стараясь использовать те выражения, которые подслушала у парочки таксистов, которые часто таскались с мисс Фишер, когда ей случалось заскакивать в Мельбурн во времена Дотти:   
— Я засунула подаренную вами тайком игрушку в свою задницу, кстати, очаровательный хвост, и села верхом на член Хью. Он… Хью, а не член, сначала был растерян, когда я начала двигаться, несмотря на то, что мы уже обсуждали. Но потом увлекся и стал хвататься за хвост, вращая его внутри меня. По-моему, мы перебудили всех соседей, так громко кричали. Довольны?  
Фрайни сидела со странным выражением на лице, а потом рассмеялась. Это было до ужаса обидно, вот так набираешься смелости, говоришь такие вещи, после которых точно на исповедь идти надо, а над тобой смеются.  
— Прости, Дотти, — сказала Фрайни. — Просто вышло неожиданно. Но я рада, что у вас с Хью теперь появилось какое-то разнообразие в спальне.   
— Спасибо, — буркнула Дотти.  
— Жалко, что у Ника, того симпатичного администратора, смена закончилась, — вздохнула Фрайни, — представляешь, они работают здесь сутками. Он с полчаса должен был пойти к себе отсыпаться.  
— Главное, чтобы никто его не разбудил, — заметила Дотти.  
— Не разбудят, — ответила Фрайни, — он рассказывал, что у отеля такая политика насчет работников: их личный отсек запирается изнутри на ближайшие шесть часов после смены, открыть его можно только по директорскому паролю, а внутрь не пропускается ни звук, никакие сигналы или сообщения. Чтобы все могли отдохнуть.  
Дотти вздрогнула, представив себя запертой подобным образом.  
— Жутко, наверное, — сказала она. — Я бы так не смогла!  
Фрайни собиралась что-то ответить, но к их столику подбежала горничная, чья зеленая кожа была покрыта кучей мерцающих полос, и, склонившись, быстро затараторила так, что Дотти не разобрала ее слов.  
В отличие от Фрайни.  
— Труп? — спросила та. — Саммерфалла?! Нужно поторопиться!

***

В номере пахло протухшими яйцами и гнилью. Работники отеля суетились вокруг и охали. Квази-жена стояла у стены и, как показалось Дотти, не слишком горевала.  
А мистер Саммерфалл лежал посреди номера.  
Мертвый инсектоид походил на мертвое насекомое. Огромное мертвое насекомое. Лапки были вывернуты во все стороны и сломаны несколько раз, жвала расставлены, а изо рта текла зеленоватая слизь.   
— Скорее всего, убийца хотел ограничиться одним ударом, но не рассчитал живучесть, — заметила Фрайни, приседая около останков. — Дальше действовал уже по инерции.  
Дотти предпочла держаться чуть поодаль. Потому что даже насекомое, распоротое от низа брюха почти до головы — зрелище малоприятное. Фрак и рубашка потемнели, все внутренности покрывала зеленая слизь, которая, видимо, заменяла Саммерфаллу кровь. Распознать отдельные органы Дотти не могла, все внутри напоминало клубок бело-синих толстых ниток.  
«Или не ниток» — подумала Дотти, когда одна из них лопнула, и изнутри посыпались крошечные шевелящиеся черви.  
Она отскочила на диван: многие вещи не смущали Дотти, но она опасалась личинок и червяков. Особенно после того, как им с Фрайни довелось побывать на планете, где примерно такие же пролезали в голову и пожирали мозг.  
— Не бойся, — сказала Фрайни, — это механизмы, а не настоящие черви. Они заставляли его кровь бегать по жилам… забавно…  
Фрайни подняла голову и посмотрела миссис Саммерфалл:  
— Это не вы квази-жена, а он квази-муж, верно?  
— Поймали, — ответила миссис Саммерфалл. — На самом деле с кладкой остался мой муж. Но он бы не перенес, узнай кто-то об этом. У него ужасно патриархальная семья.  
— То есть, он не настоящий? — спросила Дотти.  
— Условно настоящий, — ответила миссис Саммерфалл, — но у него не было ни личности, ни памяти. Именно поэтому я не вижу смысла жаловаться в официальные органы.  
С мерзким хлюпающим звуком весь «клубок» лопнул, забрызгав присевшую рядом Фрайни зеленой слизью и шевелящимися червяками.  
— Я потратила так много средств на поездку! — продолжила миссис Саммерфалл. — А тут пропали мои драгоценности и квази-муж, которого вырастили на заказ! Вы знаете, сколько он стоил?  
— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала Фрайни, оттирая лицо, — мы найдем вора.

***

— Хорошо, я спрошу, почему мы копаемся в мусоре?  
Дотти и Фрайни висели на внешней стене отеля. Или стояли. Трудно определиться с правильным словом, когда вокруг открытый космос, куда не улетаешь только благодаря магнитным ботинкам.  
— У меня было предчувствие, что здесь есть что-то интересное, — ответила Фрайни, запуская руку в контейнер.  
Внутри него действовала искусственная гравитация, потому что вряд ли кому-то из постояльцев понравилось бы смотреть на туманность через облако мусора, если какой-нибудь шальной метеорит зацепил бы баки. Они специально размещались так, чтобы даже мусорные звездолеты не попадались никому на глаза.  
— Помнишь администратора? — спросила Фрайни. — И его ногти?  
Дотти кивнула.  
— Я помню, что вы обратили внимание на ногти… но что с ними было не так?  
— Они отливали красным. И я бы списала это на причудливую моду, но посмотри-ка!  
Фрайни аккуратно, двумя пальцами, вытащила из мусорного бака коробку. На ней было изображено нечто, состоящее, казалось, из одних красных волос. И надпись сообщала, что «Суперстойкая крем-краска "Зарево Сверхновой" предназначена для окраски всех типов волос и шерсти».  
— Это мусор персонала, — объяснила Фрайни, — но красные волосы только у нашего администратора. И его красные ногти подтверждают, что он это делает!  
Дотти подняла брови.  
— Но я не понимаю, как это связано. Красить волосы ведь не запрещено…  
— А дело в том, милая моя Дороти, что красный цвет волос — естественный для маладарцев. У них другого не бывает. Внимание, вопрос: зачем нашему другу изображать представителя столь специфической расы?  
— Чтобы никто не заподозрил его? — предположила Дотти. — Они же не способны на преступления…  
— Молодчина! — Фрайни уронила коробку из-под краски для волос назад в бак. — Пришло время остановить нашего вора и убийцу! Интересно, а «Ник» настоящее имя или нет?  
— Можно подумать, ваше настоящее, — фыркнула Дотти.  
— Его половина — настоящая, — ответила Фрайни, — можешь попытаться угадать, какая.

***

Дотти сомневалась, что администратор расколется так легко, но, видимо, случайное убийство Саммерфалла было для него шоком. Одно дело — воровать чужие вещи, другое — навредить кому-то по-настоящему.  
— Вы же с самого начала знали, кто вор, правда? — спросила Дотти. — Еще когда говорили с администратором.  
— У меня были определенные подозрения, — ответила Фрайни, натягивая перчатки. — Уж больно неестественно-ярким смотрелся его цвет волос. Да и похвалы он делал с запозданием, ему явно необходимо было усилие. Я ждала следующего преступления… и никак не ожидала, что он попытается убить свидетеля.  
Дотти тяжело вздохнула. Несмотря на заверения жены и то, что он не был настоящим существом, беднягу Саммерфалла было жалко.  
— Дело закрыто, — сказала Фрайни, когда Ника уводили. — Не хочешь слетать и посмотреть на парад трех сотен планет? Или поучаствовать в карнавале эпохи Барокко?  
— Мне бы хотелось проведать Хью, — ответила Дотти. — Наверняка он по мне скучает…  
Фрайни рассмеялась.  
— Ох, ну сколько раз тебе объяснять: ТАРДИС — машина времени, мы можем вернуться через минуту после того, как ты ушла. Твой драгоценный муж ничего и не заметит.  
Дотти пожала плечами и не стала говорить о том, что слишком уж часто эти «через минуту» с Фрайни превращались в «случайно промахнулась на пару… тысяч лет, сейчас разберемся, что именно меня сбило, и попробуем еще раз». Наверное, именно потому она и любила путешествовать с Фрайни.   
Потому что это всегда было невероятным приключением.


End file.
